Magic in the Moonlight
by julepontheporch
Summary: Wanda and Vision watch "Magic in the Moonlight." Set post AOU. Also, major, major spoilers on Magic in the Moonlight by Woody Allen. I own nothing. Also, I live in an imaginary world where Tony and Steve are intensely bros.
1. Chapter 1

"That was such a stupid movie."

Wanda sighed as she turned off the screen. Together they stared at the now blank television, their reflection stating back at them. "How do you feel about it, Vizh?"

"I'm not very well versed in film, Miss Maximoff, there are of course a few things that brought me away from the film but I cannot quite put my... Feelings, into words…" Vision was not lying. He enjoyed the movie, but art and aesthetics aren't his stronger subjects. He let her do the talking.

"Wanda. It's Wanda. Anyways. Did you find the dialogue quite off? I really found it ridiculously stiff. And the plot is so cliché... I haven't watched a lot of romantic films and yet I know this one is overused."

"Overused how?" Vision probed, lost not only in what she talked about but also in the way she talked. Few things could stump him. Wanda Maximoff is one of them.

"Well, there's the lost man who finds the world meaningless and suddenly finds hope and love and joy in the ditzy, lost-in-her-dreams, way younger than him, and ridiculously one dimensional girl leading lady trope. I don't know. I just found that it could have flowed better. Or written better. Or directed better," Wanda rambled, and found Vision staring at her mouth as she talked. "Vizh?" she called out to him, "Yes, of course. Although I found the scenery quite intriguing. The beauty of the south of France has escaped me until now. Even their period dressing is quite remarkable..." he said, leaving out the fact that he immediately imagined Wanda in the style of a 1920's flapper girl, the exact dress Sophie wore in the film, her long legs exposed in the high slits, and her hair in soft finger waves framing her petite face, and immediately memorised the image, now engrained in his mind. He was broken in his reverie by Wanda's deep sigh.

"I guess... I mean, I guess it's quite difficult to not fall in love with an intelligent man with a British accent." Wanda replied. Vision thought he misheard. Realising that Vision's face was suddenly in shock and... _was that a blush?_ Wanda realised the weight of her words.

"I meant... Stanley... Was a handsome male. Stanley." she rebuffed, plainly caught at the middle of her accidentally revealing the contents of her subconscious mind to the intelligent man with a British accent who sat beside her in the couch.

"Of course," he said, as she excused herself quickly and said she will be preparing to go to sleep. He stayed at the couch, astounded by her sudden move, and now stared at his lone reflection on the television screen.

"Thank you for watching it with me anyway, Vision. Good night."

Vision caught her normally pale face painted in soft scarlet, and momentarily was confused as to whether her powers were radiating through her cheeks, or if it was indeed a blush. Her footsteps were already fading into the corridor that lead to her room when he replied,

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the story of a cynical and bitter English magician who seeks to debunk the validity of an American medium who is currently residing in her client's mansion in the south of France," he summarises for Tony, reluctant in his choice of words – "and in the end she shows him the joys of life, and makes him a happier man. The magician realises she was a fraud and hated her for it. It was only when she was about to marry the rich heir of her client when the magician realised he is in love with her, and with the help of his aunt proposes to her, offering her a lifetime of intelligent conversation and excitement instead of her fiancé's pathetic serenades and endless riches, to which she later happily accepts."

"Hm," was all the reply he got.

"Hm, hm, hm? Hm hm hm. Hmmmm...", was all Tony replied.

"It sounds like you understood it pretty well to me," Steve said, finishing his cup of coffee, "So what's confusing to you?"

Vision paced, hesitant once again, grabbing Steve and Tony's empty cups and started washing them in the kitchen sink. It was an idle early morning – Tony, having been up since midnight, and Steve recently just awaken. They found him at the kitchen, staring off the window, as if in a heavy trance. After some prodding the two men finally got him to say what was on his mind.

"Well, she mentioned something about... It being impossible to _not_ fall for an intelligent man with a British accent."

Steve choked on his burnt toast, and Tony dropped the new communication device he was trying to tweak. "Shit," Tony whispered under his breath, and Steve interjected "Lang-HNG-guage!" coughing and patting himself on the chest. Vision got the captain a glass of water, and the three men sat in awkward silence around the kitchen island.

The clock broke their silence and chimed as the hands struck at 6:00 AM. Steve was the first to speak, "So, that was the phrase that kept you up all night?"

"Vision doesn't require sleep," Tony replied, surprising Vision as he took the words from his mouth. Of course, his "father" would know.

"Well," Rogers started, "since you've been up all night, what have you come to conclude about it?

"Nothing."

Tony roared with laughter.

"Oh man. I should've programmed you with my numerous experiences in dating then," Stark said, continuing his tinkering with the comm. Finally it buzzed and beeped, and with a long sigh he gave them a very satisfied grin.

"Captain Rogers was once smitten by an intelligent British woman himself, weren't you, Stevey? I guess the Brits really have a little something seductive."

Rogers choked on his toast again.

"Thanks for the… British accent then, Mr. I do not understand."

Steve dumped the rest of his toast in the bin, in fear of choking the third time. Finally breathing comfortably he said, "Vision with all the intelligence of the world in the palm of your hands I think you know very well what Wanda meant."

"I eliminated the impossible, and thus nothing remained."

"Impossible?"

"Yes, unless Miss Maximoff was infatuated by the actor himself, this certain Mr. Firth… Or unless…"

Tony's ears picked up. "Unless?"

"Unless Miss Maximoff has a splendid relationship with a British man before our meeting?"

Steve sat back down, scratching his nape. "Well, that is very possible… I mean, for some odd reason Thor's Asgardian English is very similar to a British pronunciation."

Vision's eyes widened and he stared at Steve. He hadn't thought of his other "father", from his many fathers. Of course. It had to be Thor.

"Thank you, Steve." he finally said, but sat still and furrowed his brows, unsure of what to do with the information.

"Son…" the two men said in unison, and suddenly Steve glared at Tony as Tony winked at him. "No, what we're trying to say, is that it is obviously you. She's referring to you." Steve finally said.

"And what makes you eliminate the possibility of Thor? He is indeed quite the man to be admired, I find it quite noble that Miss Maximoff is in love with the Norse god."

"Good grief…" said Tony, "Here we go again."

It took them a while to decipher Vision and Wanda's exact "relationship". some mornings they found them sleeping on either ends of the couch, despite Vision's lack of need. Sometimes they would take ridiculously long walks that last all day, and would only return as the night settled in. In the first few months of Wanda's stay at the compound, she was relatively uneasy around her new teammates.

Primarily, she spoke to Clint, and grew close enough to him to occasionally spend weekends at his countryside home. Natasha has been another one of her confidante's, and it was this comfort in the only other woman companion she had when she found the strength to slowly build friendships with everyone. The next thing you know, she was exchanging banter with Sam, beating Rhodes in less than five minutes during training, and making Steve Rogers a cup of coffee when she wakes up earlier than him. What they did not know was even before Sam, even before Natasha, even before Clint… she has been sharing a friendly comfort in Vision.

They did not know that Vision would open his windows and let the music of the classical records he owns float upwards to reach Wanda, in the nights when all she could do was cry and rock herself as she trembled in her tears. Slowly then her tears would cease to flow, listening to Vison's choice of nocturnes, eventually opening her window and letting the music drift to her room.

They did not know that he would slip her notes through her door when he especially notices the sadness in her eyes, the tension in her voice, the little fidgety movements she does when her nerves are frayed. They did not know he would read books of poetry extensively to write the notes for her, and that by now she has collected more than two dozens of them.

They did not know she put them in a leather journal near her bed, and would occasionally read them before she slept.

The team only discovered their blossoming friendship a month after she started feeling comfortable around Tony. They realised that Wanda started fearing and hating him less as Vision made her see that if not for him he would not be able to _be._ The small snippets of rooftop conversations between Wanda and Vision have been discovered by Sam Wilson, and since then left them to what they thought was their private meeting place.

Primarily, it was Sam and Nat who observed the two in their interactions. Vision was quite blind to her growing fondness to him, and was also blind to his growing fondness for her. When Sam called them out for whispering to each other too often during a game of giant Jenga, Vision walked out quicker than any villain who accidentally revealed his master plan.

It took an entire night of explanation from Steve, Clint, Natasha and Sam to make Vision understand that Wanda _did_ wish for them to be seen as friends by the team. Vision's confrontation to her about this made him realise that Wanda felt like it was him who did not want to be seen as hanging out around too much with her to the team.

And now it was no longer just Sam and Nat who took "responsibility" for the growing pains of the two "children". Upon hearing this story, Tony was surprised as a young father who suddenly realised his child was going through puberty.

And thus, "Here we go again," was very accurate.

Tony suddenly perked up. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed, and smiled mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to have a party!" exclaimed the billionaire playboy philanthropist. Vision met Steve's quizzical look, and said, "How does that help my dilemma, exactly?"

"Listen son, don't worry about the details, I'll organise everything. You'll come to terms then. Just don't forget to invite your little Wanda!"

"Mr Stark she clearly-"

"Was not referring to Thor, and I can swear by his brother or his father that was not what she meant," Steve interjected, and rose up to follow Tony, discussing in hushed voices between maniacal laughter.

And with that, Vision was alone again. Exhausted, he found himself heading for his room.

Noon came and the compound was suddenly filled with loud voices and excited talk. Vision realised that he did fall "asleep", or at least, recharged his energy. He forgot about the party, but figured that was all the commotion was about, and still slightly groggily he walked down the corridor to the living room.

"Shit Tony, really? And why such a specific theme?" said the voice that floated above the others. Agent Romanoff sounded really agitated.

"It's for a friend who never really celebrated his birthday since we were in the middle of a war during then," Steve told Natasha, and gave a pointed wink to Vision as he entered the room.

"Good golly Steve, I can't believe you guys remembered!" Rhodey commented, and was met with a fierce embrace by Steve. "Though I'm not really one for the theme – ACK!"

Steve kept him in the embrace for a good minute, whispering in a deep voice, and patted him in the back as he released him. "Of course, I haven't really had a jazz era themed party, and one can only have so many Las Vegas parties in a lifetime!" Rhodey exclaimed, and coughed a little.

Chatter and noise rose up all around once again, and suddenly Vision realised there were many other faces he wasn't familiar with in the room. In the midst of the crowd, he saw her enter the room. _Wanda_.

She stood near the bottom of the stairs, brows furrowed and eyes scanning through the strangers around her. Her eyes met his, and despite her uneasiness in the atmosphere, found it easy to smile. Vision felt his heart in his throat and struggled to look unaffected as he smiled back.

Like they always do when everything is too much, they met at the corner of the room near the windows. "Hi," Wanda said, with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. Suddenly his mind was awash with her familiar presence, welcoming her consciousness into his own. "Hi, Wanda," he said back. He observed her as she unsteadily looked at the crowd, and despite himself, found the scent of wild berries floating from her hair to his nose, and the small radiance of warmth from her skin reaching his. The noon sun danced on her skin and she was bathing in a warm glow. He suddenly understood why so many leading men had their breath taken away as their leading ladies were taken in, unaware.

"A party, apparently," he finally voiced, suddenly remembering the fiasco of last night, and broken his reverie. He remembered the morning conversation. _It isn't somebody else, Trust Captain Rogers and Mr Stark,_ he thought. Sensing her confused, he suddenly remembered Wanda was present in his mind. "The party is for somebody else? So it isn't Rhodey's?"

 _Phew_ , he thought, but this time, receding to the back of his mind, restricting her access. The cognitive connection between them is so strong, and yet there are barriers she is yet to surmount.

"Vision, what are you hiding?" she said, and Vision found himself retreating. Surprisingly she smiled, snickered and then laid a hand on him lightly. "You don't have to be ashamed of having a birthday party thrown for you!" she said, the smile in her eyes disarming him momentarily. He took a step closer to her, finding her feet planted solid, hypnotized by the way the sun brings out the gold tones in her deep brown eyes.

And then she stepped back, covering her mouth. "I never… you birthday… I never realised this myself! I forgot… Vision, I am so sorry!" she suddenly exclaimed, worry in her voice, and he felt her presence in her mind agitated and in a wild buzz.

He took a big breath and calmed his heart. He lay his trust on Stark and Rogers. In his sleep, he only processed so much, but a different feeling, other than reasoning and logic, suddenly arose in him.

"If it's all the same to you, I would be really glad if you came with me to this party."

Wanda stopped her pacing and held her eyes fixed to him. Vision gulped. _Did I say something wrong? Should I not have obliged her to come?_ But in the midst of his self doubt he felt Wanda's energy suddenly blazing with happiness and excitement. Then he heard her start to speak in his head, hesitate, and instead ask him in a low voice, "Um… like, as your date?"

It was then Vision's turn to be wild with joy and excitement.

"If it's all the same to you, that would be a wonderful belated birthday present."

Wanda smiled to her ears and jumped to his arms. He spun her around lightly, savouring the feeling of her body against his, a privilege he can only so rarely come across. When he finally set her down, they realised that all eyes were on them – their teammates, the strangers – and Wanda's energy disappeared form his mind, withdrawing from his presence at the same time. The sudden loss of physical and mental contact left him too bare, and upon realising that it came from the looks of others, questioned if she felt ashamed of their display of friendship.

Vision was about to flee when Tony made a loud noise and attracted the crowd's attention back to him. "So as I was saying, we only really have a week to plan this, it would be great if your energy is not unnecessarily spent on anything else but _my_ planning." When the crowd started chatting in low voices again, he saw that Tony's eyes never left him, and then saw him tilt his head as if to go back to the woman who was just in his arms earlier.

Vision shook his head and was about to leave for his room until Natasha grabbed his arm. So few can dare stop him, and yet these two women in the team are really part of the exceptions in every single one of their books. Nat sat him down and probed in a low voice, "Hey, I know the truth, Steve told me. Where are you going now?" Her eyes were searching, and feeling like he was strapped to a real lie detector test contested "I gathered strength to ask her to be my date, as per what Tony, Steve and I discussed this morning. And yet judging by her reaction to everyone's looks just lately I can conclude that she would rather really not be seen with me." He said all too quickly, in one breath.

Natasha knocked her knuckle to his forehead. "Idiot," she said.

Just as he was about to contest she spoke ahead, "Anyone would be suddenly shocked and retreat if a room full of people looked at them all at the same time." It was a logical counterargument. "And yet this happened right after I embraced her. Why then, Miss Romanoff?"

Another knuckle to his forehead. "Natasha. Also, I think the same thing would happen if Tony was suddenly hugging Steve and spinning him in the air in full boisterous laughter. Idiot."

Vision was tired of being berated, but it did prove her point. Looking at where he left Wanda he realised that she herself was trying to get out of the crowd but had Sam and Rhodey cornering her. "Go save your princess, you broody little prince." Natasha said smiling, and gave him a push towards their direction. He smiled at her and mouthed _thanks Nat,_ and then receiving a small nod from the redhead as she drank her third cup of coffee that day.

As he neared he searched for Wanda's mind, looking for the similar pattern of electrical current in his head, stylized in slivers of feathery red that emanated from a small, quiet source. He then overheard bits of conversation from Sam and Rhodey, something about "doing it better than anybody" and that she should "trust them about things as simple as this".

Vision suddenly felt irritated. Whatever it was Wanda did not want what they were offering and he felt her trying to push them away. He stepped up to the plate and put a hand on her back, when he heard Sam say, "Aw come on! You _liked_ Natasha's hair when we went for Nathaniel's birthday party! Why can't I do _your hair_ for this party!"

A confused expression was painted on his face. Rhodey filled him in, "Sam is really good with hair. And little scarlet witch here won't let me discuss jazz-era clothing with her!" Wanda suppressed her exasperation and instead let out a sigh veiled under her chuckle. "Wouldn't Miss Romanoff be a better candidate as their tastes invariably match better?" Vision quipped, not necessarily directed towards the two men but more to Wanda. "That's sexist, buddy," Sam replied, his and Rhodey's faces devoid of all emotion.

"Well if that is all and we will let Mr-I-Have-Only-Been-Born-This-Year-But-I-Know-Better conclude this conversation then we'll go. Wanda, you know where we stay." Sam said, and taking Rhodey by the shoulder steered them away from the two figures of red. "Your room is right opposite mine, Sam! And you're always sleeping in the training gym Rhodey!" Wanda shouted, this time laughing as the strangers around them stared at their last bit of conversation curiously.

Wanda tiptoed in closer to Vision and touched his hand lightly as she whispered to his ear "I can't wait till next week."

She smiled as she walked away, retreating to her quarters. Vision smiled back, and kept a mental note to ask Sam and Rhodey to help him dress up for the party. At least now he knew how to find them.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next following days, all Vision did was research 1920's clothing and continually inquire Rhodes about it. He can only take so much, and one night finally broke, "Why don't you ask Grandpa Rogers about it if you're so insistent on being historically accurate?" Rhodey said rather loudly, and left the couch whilst murmuring "lack of trust and confidence" under his voice.

"I fear I have insulted Colonel Rhodes," he told Steve as he sat next to him. Steve chuckled and tossed his soda can onto a bin 10 metres away with frightful accuracy. "That's okay bud, he doesn't hold a grudge for long. I'll take you downtown to look for clothes."

Vision interjected, explaining that he doesn't really feel comfortable walking through the streets of the city with all his crimson and chrome glory. Steve reassured him nobody will react negatively, but agreed when he pressed that he would really rather just buy something online. So together that Wednesday evening, two days before the party, Steve and Vision explored the wonders and turmoils of online shopping.

After what it felt like a lifetime wasted on choosing the perfect tuxedo, the duo was finally done with the entire ordeal. Steve yawned and gave Vision a friendly pat on the back as he wished him goodnight, returning to his quarters. Vision realised that it was actually already Thursday, and that in about 40 hours the gates of the party would be opened and also, his evening with Wanda.

For the past few days, when Vision was not reading about social psychology, 1920's-1950's events, or film history, his spare time was spent seeking out Wanda. And yet the more he sought her, the less she appeared.

She was there when he had his first taste of cereal on Tuesday, laughing when he coughed out the milk through his nose. Her laughter was present when he was landing from a flight battle with Sam on Monday, causing him to trip and roll to the grass. Her sunny smile helped him get up and healed his graze. Their sparring sessions today were lighter and filled with nervous smiles and audible heartbeats, or perhaps he was suddenly more aware of them.

Yet their meetings have been short and he craved her presence increasingly. Having not seen her all day, he walked through the entire compound, hoping that her consciousness would reach to him if he walked past. Up the kitchen past her room he saw red lights dancing wildly against the small gap between the door and the wall.

Realising it was Sam's room he grew apprehensive, but curiosity got the best of him and he closed his ear on the door. What he heard was Wanda's voice, huffing and puffing quietly, but in that somewhat seductive tone that he only really heard in Tony's "private collection".

He left hurriedly, phasing up to his room above hers.

Thursday morning came and Vision awoke past noon. His "sleep" was uneasy, and as he processed and reconsolidated data something repressed would always resurface, bothering the quiet processing of his mind.

Going down to the kitchen commons he spotted a sleepy Wanda talking to Natasha and Clint. Deciding it was better to avoid contact altogether he turned and steered himself back, but a sudden appearance of Tony grabbing his arm and dragging him to the kitchen made the plan impossible.

"Good morning, fellas! Guess who had a pleasant night negotiating with European powers? Me!" Tony said, daring to grab Natasha's croissant before his wrist was upturned. "Don't. Grab. My. Pastry." was all the redhead woman's reply, and massaging his sore joint he gave her a frown before walking towards the pantry.

Vision threaded the lines of delicate and punctuated as he said "Did everybody have a pleasant evening?", all the while avoiding Wanda's gaze.

He saw Clint and Natasha eye each other and nod, smiling about something that is only known between the two of them, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Wanda smile as well.

"Very well! That concludes my round of greetings, good day." Vision quipped, and retreats for his room.

Wanda eyed him curiously and decides to follow him, abandoning her steaming cup of coffee. "Vizh? Vizh! Vision!" she called out, before projecting a small force field in front of him to stop his walking.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, Miss Maximoff, have a wonderful day."

"WANDA, Vision, my name is Wanda. Did you have an unpleasant evening?"

He turned and stared at her, the blue cogs in his eyes spelling out his feelings of hurt and betrayal. He darted across to phase but she was too quick, immobilizing him before he made a foot's escape. He found his hands and feet bound and her face right in front of his. It was hard not to fall hypnotized by her demanding eyes and intoxicating scent. He rebuked his mind for his desires.

"What. is. up." she said, and he could tell she was no longer playing nice.

To his surprise, Sam and James strolled in from the living room in their fight suits, dirt and grease all over their face. They were talking jovially, a playful banter, about _last night's mission_.

 _Last night's mission?!_

"Mr Wilson and Mr Rhodes... have arrived," Vision said, somewhat aimlessly, somewhat asking for reasoning. "Yes Vision, Fury sent for them last night, something about a private military matter. You're not answering my question."

His eyes reverted to hers, suddenly dawning upon the realization that albeit his feet were bound by her powers, her hands were binding his together.

 _How pleasant, I am aroused even by her entrapment so long as she is physically in contact with me._

"I was positive I heard Sam Wilson last night."

"What? He left after training, Vizh. You should know that, he was out by round three and you had to fight me twice."

Vision recalled, but finding fault at his perfect memory for jumping at this bug, forgetting that Sam and Rhodey left, so enamoured was he to spar with Wanda twice. _Selective attention_ , his own readings echoed to him, _or was it selective memory?_

"I'm sorry, Wanda. I thought you spent the evening with Mr Wilson in his room last night."

Wanda suddenly released him, a deep crimson blush creeping up her cheeks. To make matters worse, the entire team overheard their conversation, and Sam was the first to say, "TOASTER! Are you jealous of your girlfriend spending time in my room last night?"

As if he wasn't exhausted and beat up already, Wanda threw The Falcon across the kitchen to the couch.

"Un-fair, sweetie…" he said, before letting out a long "Owwwwwww…."

Wanda spoke in a low voice and hid her face from Vision, "I wanted to keep where I make art a secret from you, but it seems you have your way of finding around things," then left in a hurry that he has never seen before.

Wilson rose his finger to speak, "You're still not allowed to come in my room, Toaster."


End file.
